The present invention generally relates to computer system diagnostics, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for reliably performing diagnostics in a multiple-board computer system.
Broadly considered, diagnostics are routines performed on and by a computer system to determine if all components are functioning properly. Diagnostics are usually performed immediately after power-up, and periodically during operation of the system. When problems in the system are encountered, error messages may be sent to the user, and in some systems--to a degree, at least--automatic corrective action (unbeknownst to the user) can be taken.
Prior art computer systems use the central processing unit (CPU) to perform diagnostics. However, the ability to perform diagnostics in prior art systems depends on the operability of the CPU. For example, if the CPU fails, no information as to the cause of a system problem is available to the user. Additionally, no automatic corrective action can be initiated.